Misión, Amor y Adicción
by Is.Cullen-Swan
Summary: Bella,Emmett y Alice estan dispuestos a dar todo con tal de acabar con su nueva familia incluso a humillarlos, golpearlos, arrocharlos, drogarlos y ... matarlos? ¿y si se enamoran en el camino? EDWARD/BELLA ROSALIE/EMMETT JASPER/ALICE
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY****: Bella Swan llevó las adicciones al extremo ahora su madre Esme a la cual no ve desde hace años se va a casar con Carlisle Cullen el cual tiene tres hijos (Edward, Rosalie y jasper) Bella toma la decisión de volver a Forks con el objetivo de acabar con Carlisle y sus hijos. Pero que ocurriría si Bella no pusiera impedir la boda y la única forma de acabar con el matrimonio fueron quedándose a vivir con su nueva familia bajo el mismo techo??**

PROLOGO

CUANDO SI QUIERA TE DES CUENTA TU VIDA PUEDE HABER ACABADO

Flash black

_Mire a mi lado y observe como Jacob me sonre__ía, el efecto de la droga aún seguía en nosotros y no podíamos evitar el reír como estúpidos_

_Jacob me ayudo a subir a su moto y acelero sin que siquiera nos pusiéramos casco _

_En Nueva York llovía ferozmente y las carreteras estaban demasiados resbalosas_

_- Jack – le hable- crees que seremos felices??_

_- Bell´s esta fue la última vez, desde mañana comenzaremos una vida nueva… los tres_

Fin del flash black

Sentí un fuerte pítido en mis oídos, abrí lentamente los ojos y observe que estaba tirada en el suelo de mi departamento y alrededor se encontraba lleno de botellas de alcohol, jeringas a medio inyectar entre otras cosas que representaba la mala noche que había tenido

Me levante y me dirigí al baño, una vez que me quité toda la ropa observe mi reflejo en el espejo que había en el baño, me pelo estaba pegajoso como si estuviera lleno de bebida, mi cara estaba muy blanca casi traslucida, mis ojos rojos y desorbitados, mis labios resecos y mi cuerpo estaba demasiado flaco, observe por un largo tiempo mi plano abdomen y se me hizo imposible no recordar aquél fatídico día en que la felicidad me fue arrebatada de mis manos

Entre a la tina y deje correr la tibia agua por todo mi cuerpo, me senté en la tina y me hundí en ella

No estuve consiente de cuanto tiempo estuve hundida en ella tragando agua pero pegué un salto cuando sentí mi teléfono sonar

Me levante rápidamente de la tina botando grandes cantidades de agua desde mi boca y nariz me envolví en una toalla y fui a la cocina mientras el teléfono seguía sonando

No tomé en cuenta el teléfono total si era importante volverían a llamar, me dirigí a el refrigerador a ver si había algo de comer ya que tenía un hambre atroz, en el solo encontré un frasco de mayonesa y una manzana

Tome la manzana llevándomela a la boca cuando oí el mensaje que me dejaban en la contestadota

_BELLA SOY ALICE DEBES VOLVER A FORKS ¡! MAMÁ AYER NOS ANUNCIÖ A EMMETT Y A MI QUE SE CASARA CON UN TAL CARLISLE! Y HOY LO LLEVARA A COMER CON NOSOTROS JUNTO CON SUS TRES HIJOS ¡! POR FAVOR BELLA VUELVE PRONTO HACE AÑOS QUE NO TE HE VISTO ¡!_

Cuando el mensaje de Alice terminó yo aún me encontraba tirada en el suelo atorándome con la manzana

¡ESME SE CASARÍA POR SOBRE MI CADAVER! SEGURAMENTE ESE TAL CARLISLE ERA UN MAFIOSO QUE SOLO QUE UNA VEZ QUE SE CASARA CON ESME LA MATARÍA PARA CONSEGUIR SU HERENCIA!

Me vestí rápidamente tomé tres botellas de ron y pisco y me subí a mi amado auto un lamborghini murcielago azul oscuro me dirigí rápidamente con James el cual vivía en un gran departamento en uno de los mejores hoteles al igual que yo, el al igual que yo y muchos otros chicos con los cuales compartíamos "momentos placenteros" se mantenían en este mundo con el dinero que le enviaban sus padres los cuales pensaban que lo usaban para los gastos de universidad a la cual ni siquiera asistían o de la escuela como debería estar asistiendo yo a mis 17 años

Abrí la puerta con la llave que el me había dado ya que para el yo era "su favorita" entre y lo vi tumbado en el sofá con una botella en la mano y sosteniendo el pecho de una chica con la otra

Entre a la cocina y abrí el mueble de "alimentos" del cual saque distintas cosas las cuales me servirían hasta que cumpliera mi misión "acabar con el mafioso" tomé pedazos de cocaína, coca , extasis, marihuana , heroína , LSD, distintos tipos de inhalantes y jeringas. Tome las cosas guardándolas en mi mochila y me fui dejando a James y a la chica dormidos si es que no estaban muertos!

Entre a mi amado auto y acelere, un poco antes de llegar a la autopista me frene abrí la mochila y de ella saque una gran bolsa que contenía unos dos quilos de cocaína, saque un poco de ella y la puse al lado del manubrio

La aspire rápidamente y luego deje reposar mi cabeza contra el espaldo del asiento de mi coche, tome el puente de mi nariz y lo levante un poco para que pasara mas rápidamente, sentí como si mi corazón fuera a explotar dentro de mi pecho y mis ojos se abrían notablemente y mi cuerpo se convulsiono por unos 4 segundos los cuales a mi me pasaron como horas

Luego de 20 minutos el efecto de la cocaína había desaparecido así que puse en marcha el auto, una vez en la autopista opte por no volver a drogarme si no Esme se daría cuenta de que andaba por malos pasos así que opte por sacar una botella de ron y puse un CD con mis canciones favoritas y mientras tomaba ron comencé a cantar demasiado fuerte mientras conducía a 180 k/hr en la autopista llamando la atención de todos

_Nunca lo planee, no fue mi intención  
Me puse valiente, con mi trago en mano, perdí mi discreción  
No es lo que suelo hacer, solo quería probarte  
Soy curiosa por vos, llamaste mi atención_

_Bese una chica y me gusto  
El sabor de su lápiz labial de cereza  
Bese una chica solo para probar  
Espero que a mi novio no le importe_

_Se sentía tan equivocado, se sentía tan bien  
No significa que este enamorada esta noche  
Bese una chica y me gusto  
Me gusto_

_Ni siquiera se tu nombre, no importa  
Eres mi juego experimental, naturaleza humana  
No es lo que hacen las buenas chicas, no como se suelen comportar  
Mi cabeza se confundió tanto._

_Bese una chica y me gusto  
El sabor de su lápiz labial de cereza  
Bese una chica solo para probar  
Espero que a mi novio no le importe_

_Nosotras las chicas somos tan mágicas  
Piel suave, labios rojos, tan besables.  
Difícil de resistir, tan tocables  
Demasiado bueno para prohibirlo  
No es nada del otro mundo, es inocente._

_Bese una chica y me gusto  
El sabor de su lápiz labial de cereza  
Bese una chica solo para probar  
Espero que a mi novio no le importe_

_Se sentía tan equivocado, se sentía tan bien  
No significa que este enamorada esta noche  
Bese una chica y me gusto  
Me gusto_

Cuando termino la canción empezó otra de Katy Perry mientras yo me tranquilicé un poco sabiendo que una vez que llegara a Forks tendría que poner en marcha el plan "ACABAR CON EL MAFIOSO"

Y LO LOGRARÍA… NO IMPORTABA LO QUE TUVIERA QUE HACER!! ACABARÍA CON ESE TAL CARLISLE Y SUS HIJOS O ME DEJABA DE LLAMAR ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!!

Grite al momento que abría otra botella y la bebía rápidamente


	2. Chapter 2

LA LLEGADA DE BELLA

Pov Edward

_Me encontraba en una gran y desconocida habitación sentía gritos y sollozos a mi alrededor y varias personas observando la cama en la cual se encontraba recostada una desconocida chica con un frasco de pastillas en la mano _

_Mi padre se acerco a la muchacha a tomarle el pulso dejándome ver a un muchacho exactamente igual a mi, su rostro se encontraba rojo las lágrimas que no dejaban de correr por el, vi como sus piernas flaqueaban y caía, corrí a el para alcanzarlo pero cuando lo hice se escurrió a través de mis brazos y calló al suelo llorando, observe como empuñaba sus manos y empezaba a golpear el suelo causando el sangramiento de esta_

_- ¡¿por qué ?! ¡¿por qué!? –lo oí gritar con ronce voz_

_- vencimos Edward, la destruimos _

_Entonces lo entendí todo, el chico que lloraba desconsoladamente era yo, pero no entendía que era todo eso, yo jamás había visto a las personas que estaban ahí y de que hablaba Rosalie al decir que habíamos vencido?_

_- ya deja de fingir Edward fue lo mejor ahora nuestro padre esta fuera de peligro _

_De que hablaba al decir con que nuestro padre estaba fuera de peligro?¿por que me a pesar que decía que fingía no podía remediar el dolor que se alojaba en mi pecho?¿ si estaba fingiendo entonces por que no podía dejar de llorar? ¿por qué mi pecho estaba tan oprimido y respiraba con dificultad? Yo no estaba fingiendo de verdad estaba destruido pero… ¿por qué?_

- IDIOTA AVANZA!

Abrí rápidamente los ojos y me vi sentado en mi plateado volvo, mire por el retrovisor para saber quién me llamaba idiota y ahí la vi mi querida hermana mayor Rosalie, entonces lo recordé nos dirigíamos a la casa de Esme

Con mis hermanos lo habíamos conversado muchas veces y al ver lo feliz que estaba mi padre desde que la había conocido aceptamos su desición de casarse con ella, además ya la conocíamos y es una hermosa mujer con un gran corazón pero sus hijos al parecer eran todo lo contrario, Carlisle ya nos había hablado de toda la familia

Esme había estado casada con Charlie Swan el jefe de policía, al parecer Charlie tenía mucho dinero pero aún así nunca tuvo el amor de Esme ya que este tenía problemas con el alcohol y siempre la golpeaba

Emmett Swan hijo mayor de Esme de 20 años al parecer Emmett era el típico idiota que siempre se mira al espejo y lo mas valioso en su vida son sus amadas pesas, también Carlisle le dijo a Rosalie que tuviera cuidado con Emmett ya que este tenía fama de mujeriego y rebelde sin causa

Luego venía Alice Swan al parecer esta chica fue muy amable y simpática con Carlisle pero cuando se entero de que el y su madre tenían algo le quito el saludo y nunca mas le volvió a dirigir la mirada, esta chica tenía 17 años y su sueño es ser bailarina, es amante de la moda y odia a la gente que no viste bien, la típica chica que mira a los demás en menos

Y por último Bella Swan, Carlisle por alguna extraña razón nos dijo que ella era la peor de los tres, tiene 17 años al igual que Alice, al parecer Esme no la ve hace 2 años cuando se escapo a N.Y con su novio, según Carlisle Bella Swan es la mas rebelde de los tres y se escapo a los 15 años de su casa para "disfrutar de la vida" al parecer tiene contacto con su familia así que seguramente debe estar al tanto de todo así que lo mas probable es que vuelva para acompañar a su madre en su boda

Nosotros por nuestra parte apoyamos a Carlisle en todo lo que decida, además Esme es una gran persona aunque sus hijos por lo que dijo Carlisle eran todo lo opuesto a nosotros

POV JASPER

Cuando llegamos a la casa Swan vimos a Esme esperándonos en la puerta con una gran sonrisa, esa mujer es espectacular y esperaba que también lo fueran sus hijos

- Carlisle ! – gritó Esme corriendo a abrazar a nuestro padre el cual respondió al abrazo con gusto, se notaba lo mucho que se amaban

- hola chicos – Esme nos saludo a todos de besos en la mejilla y una gran sonrisa

Entonces la vi.

Por la puesta salió la mujer mas hermosa que allá visto con una hermosa sonrisa y detrás de ella apareció un tipo que de verdad daba miedo pero por la sonrisa que traía al parecer también venía en son de paz

- ¿Qué les dijistes? – pregunto nuestro padre a Esme

- pues en realidad nada, creo que al fin entendieron que tú eres mi felicidad – dijo Esme antes de juntar sus labios con los de mi padre

Y todo ocurrió muy rápido que quizás fue mi imaginación pero en la cara de la chica se produjo una mueca y por un momento sus ojos cambiaron de sentimientos para cegarse de odio al igual que los de el chico y tan rápido como aparecieron esos sentimientos desaparecieron para volver a sonreír falsamente

- pues pasemos! – gritó el chico

Se voltearon y caminaron dentro de la casa siendo seguidos por nosotros

POV ROSALIE

- hey! Por que no vienen a mi cuarto y les muestro mi colección de ropa!?- nos pregunto la chica dando extraños saltos

A mi me encantaba la moda así que acepte rápidamente sabiendo que seríamos grandes amigas

Al parecer mi padre se había equivocado con los chicos, ellos de malas personas no tenían nada eran muy simpáticos y amables

Cuando entramos a la habitación de Alice me quede embobada con su ropero, era cinco veces mas grande que el mío y tenía todo tipo de ropa

- Alice como consigues esta ropa!? – casi le grité de lo emocionada que estaba

- pues en realidad se la pido a Bella y ella me la envía, tengo ropa de todos los lugares que he visitado y de los que ha visitado Bella

- ella es tu hermana cierto?

Ella asintió y en sus ojos pude ver un extraño brillo

- volverá a Forks entre hoy y mañana – respondió – no sabes lo feliz que esta al saber lo del compromiso de mi madre

- espero llevarme muy bien con ella – le respondí sinceramente

Carlisle siempre nos crío para ser personas de un gran corazón y al parecer estos chicos eran igual a nosotros

- Rosalie- habló Alice llamando mi atención – tu y tus hermanos que opinan sobre el compromiso de nuestros padres- me pregunto curiosa

- pues en realidad estamos seguros que mejor persona que Esme no hay y por ello estamos felices de saber que ellos han tomado la decisión de pasar juntos el resto de sus días

Alice me observo por un largo momento como tratando de encontrar falsedad en mis palabras pero al ver que todo lo que decía era sincera me abrazó a lo cual respondí gustosa sabiendo que ya tenía una nueva familia

- pues bienvenidas seas hermanas – dijo aun abrazada a mí

Bajamos la escala sonriendo y fuimos a comer a la mesa junto con todos

- ¿y como se han llevado chicos? – nos preguntó Esme siempre tan atenta

- pues yo estoy segura que con Alice seremos grandes amigas – respondí con una sonrisa ya que después de todo Alice me había dicho que seríamos como hermanas

- no sabes lo feliz que me hace oír eso Rosalie – respondió Esme con los ojos brillando de pura felicidad- ¿y ustedes chicos que tal?

Vi como todos se quedaban callados hasta que Emmett habló

- pues en realidad creo que somos muy diferentes- vi como el rostro de Esme y mi padre se entristecía- pero aún así creo que estar cerca de estos chicos me puede ayudar a poner lo pies en la tierra

A estos todos reímos incluso Jasper y Edward que sonrieron mientras Emmett reía como niño lo cual era muy tierno para alguien tan grande como el

Ya estaba anocheciendo y todos nos encontrábamos alrededor de una mesa jugando cuando fuera de la casa se sintió un fuerte chichillo de chantas frenar golpeando algo

Vi como Alice sonreía de una forma por decirlo… diabólica…? Y se levanto

- LLEGÖ BELLA!-gritó y salió corriendo

- mi Bella esta de vuelta?- le pregunto Esme a Emmett

- pues que esperabas mamá después de todo Bella quiere estar presente en todo los preparativos de la boda – le respondió Emmett

POV BELLA

Iba a casi 200 km/h y apenas se veía. Observe la casa y fuera de ella habían tres autos que no conocía: un mercedes negro, un BMW rojo y un volvo plateado

Supuse que eran los autos de mis nuevos "hermanos" así que opte por aprovechar un poco la velocidad y la oscuridad y me fui de frente contra el volvo arrastrándolo unos metros

Baje de mi amado auto y me cercioré que no tuviera ni una rayita y luego observe como había dejado el auto de mi enemigo, tenía la puerta trasera totalmente destrozada y todas las ventanas rotas por la fuerza del impacto

Sentí como la puerta se abría rápidamente y vi como mi hermana salía corriendo hacia mi y se lanzaba a mis brazos y cuando estuvo cerca de mi oído me hablo

- lo deberías haber echo con ellos adentro- me dijo refiriéndose a lo del auto, entonces entendí que Alice estaba de mi lado y seguramente Emmett también lo haría

- no te preocupes los acabaremos- le asegure

Entonces sentí como los demás salían y vi sus rostros llenos de horror al ver lo del auto

- cuanto lo siento pero no lo vi – traté de excusarme

Vi como uno de los hijos del mafioso caía de rodillas frente a su auto

- no puede ser… no puede ser… - repetía una y otra vez como idiota

- Edward cálmate lo arreglaremos – le habló el que debería ser el mafioso poniendo una mano en la espalda del chico pelo cobrizo

- mas te vale arregla…!- se detuvo y me observo por un largo rato para luego sonrojarse y darse vuelta y entrar a la casa – supongo que lo arreglaras

- no te preocupes yo lo arreglare – me dijo una chica rubia

- tu eres…??

-Rosalie – respondió incómoda seguramente por la forma dura en que el hable

- entonces no te preocupes yo lo destruí yo lo arreglo – respondí con una sonrisa a lo que ella suspiro con alivio al darse cuenta que no la odiaba

Al parecer esto iba a ser más fácil de lo que pensaba

- chicos entremos para las presentaciones – nos dijo Esme con un brillo en los ojos al verme frente a ella después de tanto

_En el próximo capítulo_

_No podía creer lo que oía decir a Bella debe estar loca y Alice aún mas al apoyarla_

_- entonces esta dicho- habló Bella _

_- Bella no podemos matarlo – trate de convencerla_

_- responde algo Emmett ¿de qué lado estas?_

_- del tuyo por supuesto – trate de convencerla aunque por dentro trataba de convencerme más a mi mismo de ello_

_- lo haremos- dijo Alice dando saltitos_

_- entonces para mañana el tal Edward estará muerto – dijo Bella decidida _

_Yo se que debo estar del lado de las chicas pero algo dentro de mi me decía que me llevaría muy bien con los chicos, además yo no era un asesino _


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 : PLAN DE ASESINATO**

POV ESME

Habían pasado apenas tres días desde que Carlisle y sus hijos habían venido a visitarnos, en estos momentos me siento como una estúpida al recordar el miedo que tenia de que mis hijos no estuvieran de acuerdo con el compromiso e intentaran hacer algo con tal de evitarlo, pero me sorprendió ver lo mucho que habían cambiado y no puedo evitar sentirme mal al haber todos estos años pensado cosas erróneas de ellos porque en realidad mis hijos desde la muerte de Charlie se habían vuelto mejores personas y yo me puse una venda en los ojos y no me di cuenta de las buenas personas que eran que incluso piensan en mi felicidad que en la de ellos, pero el cambio que mas me deslumbro fue el de Bella, ella se había convertido en una gran chica tanto así que estos tres días se ha estado esforzando lo mas posible para reparar el auto de Edward, ella desea tanto que el la perdone que no me permitió llevar el volvo a un mecánico ella misma junto a sus hermanos le están arreglando el volvo, se han esforzado mucho, incluso me han dicho que le han agradado mucho los hijos de Carlisle y que no pude haber elegido mejor familia

No es por ser su madre ni nada de ello pero los chicos me están llenando de orgullo al mostrármelo mucho que han madurado y las buenas personas en las que se están transformando

POV EMMETT

Te lo juro es un intento de barbie ! seguramente se tiñe

Con las chicas llevábamos tres días arreglando el problemas que había causado Bella, aun no comprendía por que ella había a insistido en que nosotros lo reparáramos y no enviarlo a un mecánico que hubiera sido lo mas fácil, sinceramente conocía la sonrisa que puso Bella aquel día y sabía que tenía planeado algo con el volvo de ese chico pero yo no me opondría después de todo yo también quería acabar con la boda

Viste el rostro de Edward cuando despedacé su querido volvo?- pregunto Bella a Alice las dos en carcajadas como siempre que hablaban mal de los Cullen´s- fue como si le hubieran arrebatado la vida- continuo Bella apoyándose en el auto para no caer al suelo de la risa que le provocaba ello, seguramente había ingerido algo de alcohol pero yo no me metería en su vida después de todo yo no era muy diferente a ella

Yo creo que se tragaron el cuento de que eran parte de la familia- continuo Alice entre risas

Parte de la familia!?- grito Bella- como se nota lo estúpidos que son, ellos jamás formaran parte de nosotros- hablaba Bella mofándose de los chicos

Por supuesto y hubieras visto la cara de la barbie cuando vio mi closet , le brillaron los ojos ¡!- grito Alice- seguramente la muy estúpida no tiene con que vestir

Por supuesto desde lejos se nota que no tienen clase- dijo bella tratando de poner la nueva puerta

Y la muy tonta piensa que nosotras seremos como hermanas!

Por favor Alice ella no está a nuestro nivel, ¿verdad Emmet? – pregunto Bella con una sonrisa burlona en la boca tan característico de ella siempre mirar a los demás en menos

Por supuesto – respondí con una sonrisa tratando que así quitara la mirada de muerte que me estaba enviando

Y dime Emmett que te parecieron los "PERDEDORES"? – me pregunto Alice parándose cerca de Bella

Si Emmett dinos que te parecieron – me animo Bella sabiendo que no se traía nada bueno entre manos

Pues la verdad – trate de pensar en algo malo rápido antes de que ellas lo notaran- creo que todos son unos hijos de papi- dije con la sonrisa burlona típica de Bella- seguramente nunca han tenido un viaje !- aunque solo estaba tratando encontrar algo con que sacarme a Bella de encima estaba seguro que esos chicos nunca se habían drogado y esperaba que a Bella no se le ocurriera alguna estupidez como drogarlos- además tienen cara de ser come libros – grite riendo estrepitosamente

Hijos perfectos para Esme- hablo Bella haciendo que mi risa parara mientras ella tomaba un alicate entre sus manos- son los hijos con los cuales Esme sueña, si ellos llegaran a entrar a la familia Esme no dejaría de compararnos y al final ella querría deshacerse de nosotros- termino de decir Bella haciendo que dentro de mi creciera un odio antes desconocido contra ellos

No podemos permitirlo- hable seguro viendo la cara de asombro y luego la satisfaccion de Bella

Hay que acabarlos- agrego Alice segura a lo que yo me sorprendí

De que hablaban cuando decían que debiamos desacernos de los chicos?? Y por que Bella no quitaba esa sonrisa digna de satanas?

-entonces esta desidido – hablo Bella- el primero en desaparecer sera Edward- informo mirandome- para mañana estara muerto

¿y como pretendes hacerlo? – pregunto Alice

Pues como Emmett – sabía que al decir mi nombre no estaría planeando nada bueno- los odia tanto el sera el que se encargara de cortar los frenos del auto

¿Qué!? Estas loca!?- pregunte alterado ¿¡como se le ocurria pensar en matarlo!?

Sabes que si

No lo hare- conteste firmemente

Bien- dijo Bella

En realidad me sorprendia que se hubiera sacado de la cabeza esa absurda idea, normalmente es muy cabezota

Entonces si tu te las das de cobarde lo hare yo- dijo firmemente

No podemos hacerlo

¿Emmett de que lado estas?- me pregunto Bella

Por supuesto que del tuyo Bella- le conteste tratando de convencerme mas a mi mismo que a ella

Bien entoces para mañana el tal Edward estara muerto – dijo con una sonrisa

Sii ! – grito Alice mientras daba saltitos por todos lados

Entonces Emmett corta los frenos – me dijo Bella mientras me entregaba el alicate

Yo jamás había matado a una persona y menos Alice y no lograba entender como podía estar tan entusiasmada con acabar con la vida de alguien que no nos había echo nada , pero lo que si sabia y estaba seguro es que Bella ya había matado a alguien en el pasado, alguien que yo conocía perfectamente y no le afectaría volver a hacerlo en lo mas mínimo después de todo en el tiempo que estuvo en N.Y nadie sabía exactamente que había echo y mucho menos las personas que frecuntaba

Tomala Emmett – me dijo Alice sacandome de mis pensamientos – que esperas hazlo

Tome el alicate y me introduje al volvo, mientras cortaba los cables necesarios cuando oí que Bella me hablaba

Emmett trata de cortar la menor cantidad de cables posibles y memoriza todo lo que haces

Sabia que Bella tenía algo planeado y por ello me estaba pidiendo todo ello

POV ALICE

Bella nos había llamado a todos para informarnos del plan, ya que después de todo teniamos que idear todo para que pareciera un accidente y no un asesinato. Nos sentamos alrededor de un mesa yo al lado de Emmett dejando delante de nosotros a Bella la cual estaba bebiendo champagne

-¿champagne?- pregunto Emmett

Aja tomen- dijo Bella mientras nos servía a todos- brindemos por la muerte del enemigo numero uno – dijo Bella con una sonrisa

Aja- dijo Emmet en tono burlon- pero podrias explicarnos como se supone que haremos para que nadie descubra que nosotros uvimos algo que ver?

Fácil – nos dijo Bella haciendo circulos con el vaso

-veran para que todo sala bien todos tendremos que ayudar

--¿quieres decir que nosotros tendremos que hacer algo?- pregunte con miedo ya que después de todo si yo hacia algo mal nos descubririan a todos

-- exacto,pero no te preocupes Alice después de todo tu haras lo mas fácil – dijo tratando de hacerme sentir mejor cosa que funciono- tu deveras llamar a la barbie para juntarse y pasar todo el día con ella- bien eso era fácil- pero ahí viene lo dificil, deveras hacer que traiga consigo a su hermano el emo

Jasper??- pregunte

-exacto debes hacer que el venga con ella porque si no lo hace el plan se va a la mierda

-okey

-y donde entro yo en todo esto? –pregunto Emmett

Pues lo tuyo sera lo mas importante – hablo Bella mirando fijamente a Emmett- tu eres el que hara que todo parezca un accidente

No lo podía creer!? Por que Bella estaba haciendo eso!? Ella sabía perfectamente que Emmett es un idiota, se suponía que ella haría eso!

-Bella no se supone que tu te encargarías de eso? – le pregunte- ¿quieres que mientras este con la barbie y el emo no deje de pensar en que ya estan arrestando a Emmett y están en mi búsqueda!? – le pregunte como si fuera lo mas obvio

No tienes de que preocuparte Alice se que Emmett lo hará bien ¿verdad Emmett?

Vi en el rostro de Emmett la sorpresa obviamente el nunca pensó que Bella pondría tanta confianza en el

Por supuesto. Pero dime bien que es lo que debo hacer

Debes seguir a Edward hasta que choque – le dijo Bella- pero ahí entra el problema, debes encargarte de que lo haga en un lugar apartado para que así nadie se percate de ello hasta que ya sea demasiado tarde y cuando lo halla echo debes arreglar rápidamente los frenos y poner esto en su bolsillo – dijo Bella mientras le entregaba algo a Emmett desde ahí perdí el hilo de la conversación

No podía evitar pensar en el echo de que desde mañana sería igual a Bella

En el siguiente capítulo

Estaba sumamente preocupada porque algo saliera mal cuando recibí un mensaje de bella

_-no te preocupes Alli si algo sale mal me encargare de que culpen por todo a Emmett_

¿reviews? Aunque sea para decir que leen la historia ! T_T ya que estoy pensando en borrarla donde nadie la lee


	4. Dejate llevar

**CAPÍTULO 4: DEJATE LLEVAR**

POV ALICE

_No te preocupes Alli, si algo sale mal me encargare que culpen de todo a Emmett _

_Bella_

Mi cuerpo tiembla, a pesar de confiar en Bella, pero aún así una parte de mi secreta dentro de mi pecho aguarda un sentimiento que no puedo descifrar, es algo oprimiendo mi pecho como si una larga aguja me fuera a travesada cada vez que observo a Jasper y a Rosalie y ver que no tienen la mas mínima idea de lo que le ocurrirá a Edward

En momentos como estos son donde recuerdo mi infancia, a mi amado padre y su trágica muerte, jamás tuve la mas mínima idea de cómo sucedieron exactamente las cosas ya que el día en que papá murió con Emmett estábamos en casa, mientras que papá se encontraba con Esme y Bella.

Lo que Esme nos dijo que fue que un delincuente que estaba buscando venganza contra mi padre por haber sido enviado a la cárcel, pero jamás conocí a ese maldito y si llegara a hacerlo lo quemaría vivo para que sintiera lo que papá sintió cuando su auto exploto

Días como estos son donde no puedo evitar recordar aquellos tiempos en los que era feliz, aquellos días en que Bella sonreía mientras todos abrazábamos a Esme, aquellos días en que tenía una familia por la cual vivir y un padre que nos amaba más que a nada en el mundo

Días como estos son donde deseo retroceder el tiempo para volver a ver a si sea una sola vez a mi familia, poder llamar a Esme madre y poder sacar el dolor que abarco dentro.

Días como estos son donde me pregunto exactamente en qué momento cambiamos todos, en que momentos Bella empezó a odiar de forma tan posesiva a Esme, días como estos son donde recuerdo las palabras mencionadas aquel día en que Bella lo perdió todo

_Si yo no soy feliz Esme tampoco lo será Alli, Esme lo alejo de mí_

Con esas simples palabras Bella se marcho aquel día, dejándome sola en aquel dolor, pero aún así Bella se fue llevando en sus hombros un dolor más grande que cualquier otro, un dolor más grande que el de todos juntos aquel día, aquel día en que Bella atravesó la puerta de ese hospital lo hizo llevando consigo el dolor de haber perdido la razón de su existencia, el dolor de haberse dado cuenta que el feliz por siempre no se aplicaría en ella

Alice estas bien?

Claro Jasper, solo fue una caída

Alice no lo creo estas llorando

¿Qué…?

Ladee mi cara y quede de frente a un espejo solo para cerciorarme que lo que Jasper decía era verdad, por mi rostro estaba cayendo cientos de lagrimas sin que yo pudiera retenerlas.

Supongo que el hecho de recordar días felices y compararlos con los de ahora hacen que algo dentro de mí se abra y deje ver a la indefensa chica que fui algún día

Supongo que la caída afecto

Bella ni se creería cuando se diera cuenta de lo que tuve que hacer para traer a Jasper conmigo, seguramente se burlaría para siempre de mí y mis métodos para traer a un chico conmigo

Gracias por preocuparte Jasper

Me acerque a él y le di un tierno beso en la mejilla haciendo que un leve sonrojo se asomara en sus mejillas

No hay de que Alice

Ahora solo debía contar con que los demás hicieran un buen trabajo y luego iríamos por los Cullen´s restantes

Bella Pov

Ningún hombre sobre la faz de la tierra podría resistir mis coqueteos y mucho menos el idiota de Edward Cullen

Llevaba puesto tan solo un pequeño short rojo que apenas me cubría algo y un top negro que solo cubría mis pechos junto con mis converse negras

Bella…- me dijo frente a mi Edward mientras me observaba de pies a cabeza con la boca abierta

¿ves algo que te guste?-le pregunte con mi voz más seductora mientras avanzaba unos pasos y el retrocedía haciendo que al final su espalda chocara contra la muralla y yo me posicionara frente a el mientras frotaba mi cuerpo contra el suyo

¿Qué…estás haciendo…? –me pregunto al momento de darme un empujo y mirarme con el rostro totalmente sonrojado

Valla primera vez que veo tantas tonalidades de rojo- le dije mientras ponía sobre mi rostro mi arrogante sonrisa- pero no he venido a eso Edward, más bien vine a devolverte tu auto

Bien entonces deja las llaves y vete- me dijo mientras se giraba y se dirigía a algún lugar siendo seguido por mi

¿estas seguro que eso es lo que deseas? – le pregunte mientras lo volteaba y lo empujaba contra la pared

¿de… que… me estás hablando?- me pregunto totalmente descolocado al ver como yo tomabas sus manos y las dirigía a mi trasero

Vamos Edward no seas tímido- le dije mientras besaba su cuello- vi como me observabas

Jamás pensé que fuera a responder mi caricia pero sentí sus manos en mi espalda

Me tomo de las piernas y me cargo hasta una mesa y me sentó ahí mientras nos besábamos ferozmente, sin siquiera darme cuenta empecé a quitarle la polera.

Observe por unos segundos su fuerte torso para luego empezar a dejar besos por todo su cuerpo al igual que él lo hacía en mi

-Bella… Bella… Bella- eran las únicas palabras que repetía mientras yo mordía su cuello y enterraba mis manos en su cabello totalmente desordenado

Entonces todo cambio…

Lo observe y vi como todo el escenario cambiaba y ya no me encontraba besando a Edward, todo cambio de el pelo cobrizo de Edward pase a ver a un chico de pelo negro, de la piel blanca de Edward besaba a un chico de tez morena, de los ojos verdes de Edward frente a mí se encontraba un chico de ojos negros, un chico tan conocido para mi

Frente a mí se encontraba mi amado Jake

Jake, Jacob, mi mejor amigo, mi amor prohibido, la razón de mi existencia, aquel que le dio luz a mi vida…

… mi sol…

Lo bese como hace años había deseado hacerlo mientras él me respondía de la misma manera, lo necesitaba y él me necesitaba a mí

Pero todo volvió a cambiar…

Frente a mí se encontraba Edward con un sentimiento en sus ojos que no supe descifrar era algo como odio, angustia, tristeza, dolor y resentimiento, era como si me estuviera suplicando algo con la mirada, algo que yo no comprendía

-¿Qué ocurre?- me atreví a preguntarle pero al ver el resentimiento en su mirada me arrepentí de inmediato

- deja las llaves del carro y vete- me dijo mientras se giraba hacia la puerta dispuesto a marcharse

- Edward ¿Qué ocurre?

- largo de mi casa – fue todo lo que me dijo mientras me abría la puerta invitándome a irme

Vi cerca de mí una botella de alcohol del fuerte y la tome entre mis manos mientras caminaba a la salida

Diviértete – fue lo último que le dije al momento en que dejaba la botella en sus manos y me iba

Entre a mi auto y vi por el retrovisor como Edward se encontraba aún observando la botella que yo había dejado en sus manos

_Vete a la mierda Cullen_

No lograba comprender por qué había osado el despreciarme y mucho menos logro descifrar que fue lo que sentí cuando él me hizo irme de su casa, pero no me iba a preocupar de eso, después de todo el chico iba a morir esa misma tarde

**Espero le haya gustado **

**Le agradezco a todos los que se tomaron el tiempo de dejarme un reviews y aprovecho para decirles que después de pensarlo mucho tome la decisión de continuar la historia ya que en el último capítulo me llegaron reviews pidiendo que continuara en especial a un reviews que me ayudo a tomar esta decisión **

**Pues cada vez van habiendo más pistas de las cosas que ocurrieron en el pasado así que tienen que estar atentos ya que a veces el detalle más pequeño marca la diferencia**

**Y si andan con tiempo acá les dejo algunas preguntas ya que me gustaría saber que piensan respecto a ellas**

**¿qué piensan que le ocurrió a Jacob?**

**¿por qué Edward echo a Bella de su casa?**

**¿Por qué Bella odia a Esme?**

**¿creen que a Charlie lo mato un delincuente?**

**¿Cómo creen que Alice consiguió que Jasper estuviera con ella?**

**Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo **

**Ya saben un reviews me alegra el día! XDD**

**Acá un adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

_Sentía como mi corazón era arrancado de mi pecho mientras veía como mi hija poco a poco iba perdiendo la vida, sabía que esto había sido mi culpa y era algo con lo que tendría que cargar para siempre, el hecho de haber sido yo la culpable de que mi hija se encontrara postrada en esa cama._

**¿reviews?**


	5. Recuerdos

**CAPÍTULO 5: RECUERDOS**

POV ESME

Estaba tan feliz, después de tanto tiempo creo que al fin la vida me sonrié, con Carlisle estamos felicesy hoy el traería a sus hijos a comer a la casa para anunciarles que nos casariamos dentro de un mes

Después de todo el sufrimiento que pase con Charlie jamás se me paso por la mente el hecho de volver a enamorarme y ahora que lo estoy me doy cuenta en lo mucho que se diferencian los dos, Charlie nunca fue sincero como lo es Carlisle pero aún así no me arrepiento de nada ya que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que vivi con Charlie de aquel matrimonio nacieron mis hijos los cuales me dieron la fuerza para poder sobrellevar cada golpe de Charlie por ellos

Vi como Bella entraba a la casa y entraba a la cocina donde me encontraba yo

¿de donde vienes?

Fui a devolverle a Edward su volvo – dijo mientras le daba mascadas a la manzana

¿ y que te dijo?- le pregunte tratando de crear conversación entre las dos

Pues… - me sorprendio el hecho de que pensara la respuesta, Bella nunca se demoraba en contestar a menos que escondiera algo- me dijo que le entregara las llaves y me fuera- dijo encogiendose de hombros tratando de restarle importancia

Bella hay algo que te quiero decir…- empece

¿Qué ocurre Esme?- me pregunto seria

Veras hoy Carlisle vendra con sus hijos a comer con nosotros

¿y que hay de malo en eso?

Es que es una cena para anunciarles que nos casaremos dentro de un mes

Vi como en su rostro se alojo una mirada y una sonrisa como si planeara algo pero rapidamente la cambio a una de asombro y luego a resignación

-¿y que dices Bella?

- pues en realidad creo que mereces ser feliz después de todo lo que sufriste con Charlie

- gracias Bella- le tome las manos pero ella las alejo rapidamente lo que me entristecio pero al mirarla ella me sonreía

- no hay de que Esme- dijo mientras esta vez ella tomaba mis manos- tu mereces ser feliz. Cuenta conmigo en lo que necesites

- gracias Bella

Una vez que Bella se fue me quede pensando en todos los sufrimientos que Bella había pasado y no pude evitar detenerme en uno, uno en el cual no solo había sufrido Bella sino que cada uno de nosotros

Flash Black

_Sentía como mi corazón era arrancado de mi pecho mientras veía como mi hija poco a poco iba perdiendo la vida, sabía que esto había sido mi culpa y era algo con lo que tendría que cargar para siempre, el hecho de haber sido yo la culpable de que mi hija se encontrara postrada en esa cama._

_Observe como poco a poco empezaba a abrir los ojos, mientras se acostumbraba a la luz_

_Bella, mi Bella no sabes lo preocupada que me tenias- le dije mientras tomaba su mano tratando de evitar que las lagrimas cayeran_

_Esme…- su voz sonaba tan seca y su cara totalmente blanca como la de un fantasma_

_Bella aca estoy, perdoname hija- le dije mientras las lagrimas dejaran de caer_

_Esme ¿Dónde esta Jake?_

_Cuando Bella me pregunto ello simplemente las lagrimas dejaron de caer para luego de unos segundos seguir cayendo doblemente_

_Esme dime donde esta jake- me exijia_

_Bella… hija… Bella_

_Esme te lo suplico – observe como de los ojos de Bella caían lágrimas, ella nunca había sido de las que lloran frente a las personas y llevaba años que no lo hacia frente a mi – Esme que traigan a Jacob… lo necesito_

_Luego de unos momentos las palabras de Bella mas que exijencias se volvieron suplicas_

_-Bella, Jacob esta muy grave_

_-no… Esme no… _

_Vi como trataba de moverse y las maquinas empezaban a pitear _

_-Bella no te puedes mover_

_Por primera vez en mi vida vi a Bella comportarse como una persona con sentimientos, y ahí fue donde al fin lo comprendí, Jacob era lo mas importante en la vida de Bella, su razón de existir_

_Vi como Bella se ponia de pie y caía fuertemente al suelo creando moretones en sus rodillas_

_-Bella estas mal no te podras parar- le dije pensando que de esa forma se quedaría quieta, pero lo que hizo jamás me lo espere_

_Bella se empezó a arrastrar por el piso del hospital solo para ver a Jacob, quize seguirla pero me detuvieron unos fuertes brazos_

_-Emmett sueltame! – grite _

_Pero Emmett no lo hizo y me abrazo fuertemente mientras lloraba en mis brazos_

_-Emmett…- dije mientras abrazaba mas fuerte_

_-debemos estar con ella- se limito a decir mientras se soltaba de mi agarre_

_Un poco antes de llegar oí los gritos de Bella y vi a Alice sentada en el suelo del blanco hospital tapandose los oídos con las manos mientras las lagrimas se escurrian de sus ojos _

_-NO! JACOB! _

_Cuando levante la mirada me tope con una escena que jamás podría borrar de mi mente, una escena que hizo que se me destruyera el corazón_

_Bella se encontraba siendo sacada de la habitación de Jacob a rastras por los médicos_

_-JACOB! JACOB!_

_Gritaba una y otra vez ante la atenta mirada de las personas que se encontraba allí que la miraban con angustia_

_Observe a Bella con lágrimas en los ojos, nunca la había visto de esa forma, Bella siempre se mostraba tan fuerte ante todo, pero esto sencillamente pudo mas que ella, nunca la había visto así, en ese momento no quedaba el mas mínimo rastro de la muchacha livertina que había huido de casa con su novio, en ese momento se veía tan desecha, tan destruida… tan… tan rota._

_Lo último que vi fue a Bella forcejeando con los médicos, a Alice contra una muralla llorando mientras se tapaba los oídos con las manos y a Emmett con lagrimas en los ojos_

_Luego todo se volvio negro…_

Fin del Flash black

Vi como la puerta se abría y entraba Emmett mirando fijamente el suelo y subía a su recamara

Unos minutos mas tarde el sonido del teléfono me alerto y como si algo se oprimiera dentro de mi corrí a contestar

-aló

- Esme soy Carlisle-me dijo con angustia en la voz

- Carlisle ¿Qué ocurre?

- no podremos ir a cenar, verás Edward tuvo un accidente

-oh dios Carlisle! Pero esta bien?

- si por suerte el auto pudo resistir el impacto y llamaron al hospital rapidamente avisando del accidente

- ¿quieres que valla?

- no te preocupes Esme, Edward será dado de alta esta misma nocha

- ok, dile que lo quiero ver mañana por aquí

-ok

Cuando colgé no pude evitar que por mi mente pasaran algunas ideas

-BELLA, EMMETT! – grite

- ¿Qué ocurre Esme?-pregunto Emmett nerviosos

-¿Dónde esta Alice?

-ahí

La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Alice con una sonrisa pero que al verme se esfumo por completo

-¿reunión familiar?-pregunto Alice

- no lo se, al parecer Esme nos quiere decir algo- respondio Bella con un tono de malicia en su voz que creyo que yo no notaria

Como estaba de equivocada Bella, la conozco mas de lo que piensa y conozco perfectamente sus tonos de voz y sus sonrisas

-todos al comedor-fue lo único que dije

**Al fin termine!**

**¿Qué creen que les dira Esme?**

**Ya saben que los reviews me alegran el día xD y ayudan a que actualice antes xD**

**Aca un adelanto del siguiente capítulo:**

**_A pesar de haber tomado tanto no podía el evitar pensar en lo que había dicho Alice y al parecer Bella tampoco se podía quitar esas palabras de la mente _**

**_Y en ese momento no pude evitar preguntarme_**

**_¿Qué ocurrirá cuando todo esto acabe?_**


End file.
